


He ain't heavy he's my brother

by i_simp_for_fictional_characters_lol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Meet the Family, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_simp_for_fictional_characters_lol/pseuds/i_simp_for_fictional_characters_lol
Summary: so i know how messy this is, but i thought of the idea and just had to write it down. i will be updated asap, i just was too excited to not post this now.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Original Female Character, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	He ain't heavy he's my brother

It's kinda strange how we got here, in hindsight. If someone had told me a year ago when Tony freaking Stark had come into my brother's room asking him to come to Germany with him that I would end up where I am I probably wouldn't have believed them

I should probably rewind. I'm Caroline Parker. You might've heard of my brother, Peter Parker aka Spiderman. Yeah, that's my twin. Anyways, about a year ago me and Peter came home to Tony freaking Stark sitting on our couch with our aunt May. You all know what happened next, except when I burst into Peters room asking him why Tony freaking Stark was in our house (ignoring the fact he was right there) we somehow both got out buts on a plane to Germany.

Fast forward homecoming happens yada yada yada we all know this part, and suddenly Peter's working with Tony freaking Stark himself, and I have a personal internship with the Pepper Potts. Somehow, we all kinda became our own little messed up family in a way. Then, May had to go to Paris for her work, and we moved in with the Starks full time.

Ok recap over. Anyways, me and Pepper have this thing that we do when Peter and Tony go on missions. We put on a tv show to binge to keep our minds off of things, and when the boys come home they join us on the couch (after showering of course) and we all put on a movie to watch while we reel from the day's events. u Usually, I sit in between Peter and Tony, with Tony on my left and Pete on my right, and Pepper sits next to whichever “broken white boy” as shurri would say seems like they need it most.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
